As the society develops, the use of hand-held mobile terminals becomes more and more frequent. However, during the process of use, incorrect operations of a mobile phone usually occur due to an unexpected conflict. For example, when an incoming call arrives while a user is frequently operating a mobile phone, such as, sending a short message and playing games, a situation that the incoming call is hung up or connected because a phone ringtone is not heard or even the incoming call is not known may be caused. This situation brings a sensation to the user that the mobile phone is uncontrollable, user experience is poor, and meanwhile, a series of unnecessary troubles or misunderstandings may also be incurred.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds through researches that, there is still no prior art for solving the foregoing problems currently.